Amplified
by Stoned Raider
Summary: A dayinthelifeinthehood… I know you don't smoke weed, I know this, but it's Friday, you ain't got a job, and you ain't got anything else to do… Parody, Yaoi, Weird AU, proceed with caution…
1. Blowin Trees

****

TPD NOTE: Ok, I know a lot of ppl are wondering wtf happened to The Perfect Drug, don't worry its still alive and breathing, its just taking along time to finish the next chapter, but while you wait, heres this random, odd, but rather intriguing piece.

****

Disclaimer: Trigun and Friday don't belong to me, really rich and famous ppl own those joints.

****

Warning: A day in the life/ Weird, Different, AU, Weed, Violence, Projects, Yaoi, Proceed at your own risk…I mean it.

****

Amplified

Part 1- Adrenaline Rush

Lincoln Projects, San Diego California

8:25 am

"Break yourself fool!" Vash yelled as he poked his head through Wolfwood's window. The older of the two was lying in bed trying to sleep when the blonde decided to pay him a wake up call.

"What the hell do you want?" Wolfwood growled pulling the blankets over his head.

"Oh man I just wanted to catch you before you go to work," the blonde said climbing in through the window.

****

9:00 am

"How the hell did you get fired on your day off?" Vash asked in between laughter.

"They said they caught me stealing baking powder." 

"Baking powder?" Vash asked laughing even harder, "Why the hell were you stealing baking powder for?"

"I wasn't!" Wolfwood growled from the bathroom, "They said they got me on tape though…

****

9:28 am

"Hey isn't that your brother?" Wolfwood asked Vash, watching a white van drive by. Both of them were siting in Wolfwood's front porch under the dim morning sun.

"Yea it is, what the hell is he doing up so early?" Vash asked peering at the passing vehicle.

"What's he doing with that nasty looking van?" Wolfwood asked rolling the sleeves of his blue shirt up, revealing his well-toned biceps, "I thought he just bought a Celica." 

"Who…knows," Vash responded, slightly distracted by Wolfwood's bare arms, flexed as he searched for a pack of cigarettes under his chair. "So…um…did you hear that?" Vash asked grabbing the joint behind his ear. 

Listening intently, Wolfwood caught the sound of trashcans tipping over in the distance, "It must be Zazie again."

"Yea, that punk already knocked mine over," Vash agreed pulling out a silver lighter. He was about to light up when Wolfwood's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Yo my mom's still in there." 

Vash grumbled under his breath, putting the joint behind his ear again. 

"She about to go though…" Wolfwood said noting the look of disappointment in Vash's face.

"Fuck this, let's go to my house."

**10:30 am**

"How are you ever gonna make the money, if you keep smoking the stash up?" Wolfwood asked as he played with the little iguana in Vash's bedroom.

"You know what?" Vash asked from the bed he was currently sprawled on, "I don't know…" He burst into laughter just thinking about his problems.

Wolfwood simply shook his head as he put the iguana back into the aquarium. 

"Shake your head all you want, but I'm a get you high today. It's Friday!"

Wolfwood laughed a little still shaking his head.

**11:30 am**

Vash chewed his gum thoughtfully as he starred at the array of chips on the shelves.

"Get me some cigarettes!" Wolfwood asked pouncing on him.

"Those things are so bad for you." Vash grumbled ordering a pack from the Asian cashier anyway.

Wolfwood snorted flipping through the pages of a rap magazine, "Your one to talk."

Vash was about to come back with a witty reply when the howls of pain coming from the back of the convenience store caught his attention.

Sprawled on the floor was a man that went by the name of E.G**. **He was rolling around in dingy clothes that he probably found in a dumpster, howling and twisting in pain as a crowd of spectators circled in, "Ow I must of slipped and fell on my back, my neck and my back!" 

"It aint even wet here, foo'!" A feral looking Japanese man said glaring at the one sprawled on the floor. 

"It was wet Rai Dai, and just for that I'm a sue you, I'm suing all of you!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Rai Dei exclaimed mopping the bum away.

Wolfwood and Vash watched on laughing, at the idiot on the floor. 

"What a dumbass," Wolfwood said paying for their things before walking out of the store. The ringing of bell signaled their exit as they walked out, under the bright Californian sun.

"Yo, for a couple of bucks, I'll hit you with the latest gossip." E.G said sneaking up on the two.

"Now why would I want that?" Vash asked as he turned to face E,G, struggling to open his bag of Fritoz.

"Because it involves your brother." E.G continued bugging them.

"I know what my brother's up too, I don't need you telling me." Vash replied, finally getting his bag open, as he and Wolfwoodslid into the car.

Noticing the his chance for easy money was slipping out of his grasp E.G quickly hatched another plan in the infinitely pierced head of his, "Wolfwood, I'll wash your car!"

Wolfwood poked his head out of his lowrider. "For real?"

"Yea real cheap too!"

The dark haired one thought about the offer for a minute before replying, "Aight, come by my house later today, ok?"

"Gotcha, and thanks for the free liquor!" E.G exclaimed before running down the street, already guzzling down his alcohol.

"Free liquor…You bought him that? Vash asked peering at Wolfwood through his red lens covered eyes.

"No…" Taking the receipt out of the brown paper bag Wolfwood scanned the items. "Ah shit! That sucker must have sneaked it past us in the register."

"That guy is whack." Vash muttered through a mouth full of chips.

"Yea, he trippin." Wolfwood agreed putting on his black sunglasses before driving away.

****

12:24 pm

"Who was it?" Vash asked still munching on chips.

"It was Milly again. Broad was saying her baby sisters best friends cousin saw me at a show last night." Wolfwood said plopping down on a chair next to Vash. 

All morning the phone had been ringing like crazy. Wolfwood's mom, Angelina, had told him to pick it up in case it was the cable guy, but thus far it had turned out to be Milly. 

Milly was supposedly Wolfwood's girlfriend, but over the years, Wolfwood had lost interest in their relationship, If that's what you could call it. Milly's notorious temper caused them to spend most of their time arguing than ever developing a real romance. Wolfwood was still deep in thought over their relationship when the sound of trashcans falling over caught his and Vash's attention.

"You hear that?" Vash asked getting up.

"Yea," Wolfwood said jumping out of his chair, a look of recognition passing through them, "Let's get the little bastard." 

Hoping onto the sidewalk, Wolfwood and Vash found themselves facing a sandy blonde haired kid on a bike. His foot was menacingly set on the trashcan that belonged to the Wolfwood household. With an evil smirked Zazie tipped it over sending the contents flying all over the place.

"Get him!" Vash yelled as he ran full speed after the youngster. They both raced down the street, chasing the youth on the bike.

A block later, however, they both found themselves nearly on the ground gasping for breath.

"Man…we're…never gonna…catch…him." Vash gasped falling on the ground.

****

1:24pm

"Damn it was Millie again." Wolfwood announced sitting back down next to Vash. 

Vash shook his head; "You know what you need to clear your head?"

"No, I don't want any." Wolfwood responded, knowing damn well what Vash was offering.

"Why not?" Noticing that Wolfwood had gone silent and stopped shaking his head, Vash continued, "I know you don't smoke weed, I know this, but it's Friday, you ain't got a job, and you ain't got shit to do."

Wolfwood looked towards the blonde who had the biggest puppy dog look on his face. "Alright… I guess one wont hurt…"

Vash quickly broke into a grin as he got out a clear plastic bag.

****

2:00 P.M.

"Puff puff give, you're gonna get killed with other people if you mess up the rotation," Vash growled practically yanking the joint from Wolfwood's lips.

Wolfwood just giggled at how the usually passive blonde, had suddenly turned aggressive. They had been smoking for a while now, and all the Vash did was bitch about how Wolfwood was hogging the weed.

Breaking out into a fit of laughterWolfwood placed his face in his hands, "Man, I can hear my heart beating," he whispered in between laughter.

Vash looked at him exasperated, "That's what your heart's supposed to do."

"No, it's beating too fast, Shhh…listen…you hear it?"

Vash leaned in, craning his ear towards Wolfwood's chest. He tried hard to listen for anything out of the ordinary, but all he heard was the dull beating of his heart pumping blood at a normal pace, "Stop playing, that's what your hearts supposed to do!"

As soon as he said that Wolfwood got up rushing inside the house. Vash glanced at the closed door shaking his head, "I knew I shouldn't of given him any," he muttered to himself. 

At the sound of those words Wolfwood magically appeared at the door again, "Did you hear the phone ring?"

Vash just stared at him incredulously, "No man!" He growled annoyed, "Just sit down."

Wolfwood shook his head, dilated eyes darting around the porch. "Naw, I'm hungrier than a mother fuck, you want some food?"

Vash sighed getting up, "Alright." 

**** ****

2:27 P.M

"Damn we don't have any sugar…"

Vash sighed in defeat, "What's wrong with you guys? You never have two things that match, you have milk no cereal, macaroni no cheese, ham no burger…"

Wolfwood burst into laughter still clutching the sugar bowl tightly, "You a funny one," he said between giggles leaning against the fridge. 

Vash eyed him suspiciously. Not once in all the years they spent had known each other had Vash seen Wolfwood giggle so much. And it wasn't a low giggle, it was a girly high pitched one. Vash to eye him wearily as Wolfwood approached the table the blonde was perched on, putting the sugar bowl down.

"You're a cute one too," Wolfwood muttered placing himself between Vash's legs, palms on the table, locking the blonde in place.

"Hey, yo, Nick…" Vash began nervously trying to break out of the grip, "You want me to go home and get some sugar?"

"Yes!" Wolfwood nodded, face inches apart from Vash's own. Their lips hovering, almost touching. Vash began to choke as the hands that had been on the table casually slid onto his hips. The face that had been inches apart from his was now placed on his shoulder, as those adept hands slid under his shirt running across his back.

"Nick…" Vash whispered breathlessly biting back a moan.

Wolfwood breathed softy against the pale skin, lips reaching his chin, and just when those lips were about to broach upon Vash's face, a loud knock on the door broke them apart.

Vash practically sprinted to the door, answering it in record time.

"Hey!" Dominique greeted tying her long hair in a ponytail, "Is Wolfwood here?"

TBC


	2. Block Lockdown

****

D/C: Don't own, don't sue

Amplified

Part 1- Adrenaline Rush

Chapter 2- Block Lockdown

3:00 pm

"Hello, is this Mo?" Vash asked as he cradled the phone with his shoulder as his hands held up a white piece of paper he was scrutinizing. "Oh wassup, this is Vash…Yea, Dom's homeboy…yea she told me you wanted to hook up…"

"Hey Vash, what happened to the sugar?" Wolfwood asked walking into the living room, only to find Dominique sprawled out on the couch. "Oh hey Dom," he whispered a little confused to finding the busty brunette there.

"Hey," Dom chirped as she patted the spot on the couch next to her, "Come over here."

Wolfwood still clutching the sugar bowl within his hands obediently made the trek over to were she sat on the couch. Her long dark hair was loosely clumped in a ponytail, long legs stretched out, covered with a thin sheet of sweat from her resent jogging.

"What's up with you, I haven't seen you recently," Dom smiled patting Wolfwood's bronze arm affectionately.

"Yea I've been hiding," He said as his eyes darted back and forth in the room, "Where's Vash?"

Dom sighed leaning back in the couch, "He's calling somebody."

"Who?" Wolfwood asked scrunching up his face.

Dominique simply laughed patting his arm, "I hooked him up with this guy, you can't be the only fool he hangs around with, besides you never pay attention to him so he's gotta move on."

"I pay attention to him," Wolfwood said as his eyes fell to the floor, and his lips into a pout.

Dom continued laughing at his protectiveness, "Maybe, but not enough, so now he's got to find himself someone that really cares."

"I care!" He nearly shouted getting up.

Dom gaped at his outburst before frowning as she placed a hand against his forehead, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea, why?"

Dom stared into his bloodshot eyes before asking, "Nick are you high?"

"No-o, No, why?" he asked too quickly.

"You look high," She said scrutinizing his face.

"Um-well, I'm not," he stated nervously whirling out of her grasp, "I gotta go to the bathroom now, I'll see you later, peace!" he quickly blurted out as he ran out of the room.

Dom just sat back on the couch starring after his retreating blur.

Vash came in moments later with a big smile on his face as he sat besides her.

"Did you get Nick high?" She asked turning accusing eyes to the blonde.

"Um…" paled considerably before swallowing down a lump in his throat, "Look, he's a grown man, he can make decisions for himself, and it was all his idea anyway."

"He's spazzing out," Dom claimed worriedly looking towards the hall Wolfwood had disappeared in. "You need to keep an eye on him."

Vash just dismissed his friend and went back to his smiling, "Me and Mo hooked up."

"Good," she said turning her dark eyes to the blonde

"Yup, he's gonna drop by at seven." He chirped enthusiastically.

"It's about time you moved on," Dom said getting up, "It's not good to pine over someone impossible like him," she said cocking her head to the side, indicating to the man that had ran down the hall.

"The same way you did?" Vash asked walking her to the door. 

Dominique smiled bitterly as the warm afternoon sun greeted her, 'That was different, we actually went somewhere."

Vash just smirked thinking about what had happened on the kitchen table minutes earlier. As much as he wanted to wipe the smug smile of Dom's face he kept the event to himself.

"Keep an eye on him though," She said stepping into the porch, "He's bound to do something weird."

"Uh…yea," Vash said chuckling nervously, "We wouldn't want that."

****

4:00 pm

An hour and half a pack of cigarettes later, Nick was back to normal; fuming as he sat smoking on the porch.

Vash was sitting besides him biting his nails nervously. He didn't know if Wolfwood knew what had almost occurred between the two of them, or if the haze of smoke was clouding away his memory. He hoped for the latter. 

He was still chewing on his nails when Midvalley approached the duo.

"Hey Vash, Sup D?" Midvalley asked as he sat on a stool between them.

"Hey," they both mumbled acknowledging his presence. 

"Yo Nick they were clownin you at work today."

Wolfwood mumbled under his breath as he took a puff of nicotine.

"They just kept playing the security tape over and over again. I know it wasn't you, but the dude in it does look like ya."

Wolfwood just shook his head before smiling slightly, "Vash told me what happened to your bike yesterday…"

Midvalley frowned as he turned to the blonde, "Man, I don't be going around telling your shit."

Vash just snickered, "I woke him up bright and early just to tell him what happened."

The sudden creaking coming from down the street stopped their conversation short and caught all their attention.

"Is that Legato?" Vash asked trying to peer down the block. "Yo I think that's him," he said quickly taking of his chain. Wolfwood followed, hiding their jewelry under a chair. Midvalley hid his chain under his dark blue shirt, hoping Legato wouldn't see it there.

Soon enough the man that was undisputedly feared on the block was riding down the street in Midvalley's bike. The wheels slowly creaking as they tried to sustain the weight imposed upon them. Stopping in front of the three guys, Legato got off the bike, and approached.

"Wassup?" He asked glaring at each and every one of them.

"Notin," Vash mumbled turning away.

"When are you gonna return my bike, man?" Midvalley asked, trying to keep some distance from the blue haired man at his side.

"It's my bike now, punk," Legato stated, glowering at him.

Wolfwood frowned as Midvalley cowered behind him, "Man, why you trippin' just give the man his bike back."

Anger filled Legato's veins as he coolly stared down on Wolfwood, "What you gonna do bout' it huh?"

Wolfwood just turned from those golden eyes, gazing down the street instead. Vash averted his gaze too, preferring to stare at the cracked pavement. 

"Yo Valley, got any money?"

Midvalley quickly shook his head.

"How bout you Vash?"

"Smoked it all," The blonde quickly responded.

"D?"

Wolfwood just shrugged, "Got fired yesterday, I'm broke as a joke."

Legato smirked as he caught a glimpse of gold around Midvalley's neck, "Y'all some high rollers." He walked over to Midvalley, and in a clean sweep, snatched the chain of his neck.

"Hey that's my chain!" he protested angrily.

Legato walked of snickering as he got back on his bike, "My chain now punk."

The three watched on as he made his way down the street before finally disappearing down a corner. 

"Man, why didn't y'all do anything?" Midvalley asked angrily.

Wolfwood just shook his head; "Man I'm high."

"Me too," Vash added.

"My momma gave me that chain," Midvalley murmured tearfully. He walked down the porch before breaking into a run towards his car.

"Oh man, you know he's gonna cry in there." Wolfwood said watching the blurry form slumped over the steering wheel.

4:20 PM

"It's 4:20," Vash said smiling gleefully.

"It don't matter, according to you it's always 4:20."

Vash grinned as he started rolling up a blunt, carefully licking the cigar paper, "Damn straight it is, you want some mo?"

Wolfwood shook his head, "Hell no, not after what happened the first time."

Vash stopped his licking to look at Wolfwood's profile next to him. _Does he know?_

Before he could ask anything a dark haired girl by the name of Meryl, wedged herself between the two friends.

"Hey Vash," she asked brightly, completely ignoring the other boy next to her.

It was no secret how Meryl felt towards Vash, but the only dark haired person Vash had feelings for was the boy who was supposed to be besides him. Unfortunately there was an annoying girl sitting between the two.

"Oooh you rollin a blunt?" She asked leaning too close to him.

"Yea."

Meryl smiled shyly as he squirmed in her seat; "Can I borrow some?"

Wolfwood snickered besides her.

"Why can't you come over and borrow sugar or bread, like a normal person? Why do you have to go and borrow people's weed, I know you ain't gonna return it."

"I just-"

Her voice was drowned away as a white van, which closely resembled an ice cream truck stopped in front of Wolfwood's house.

4:38 pm

"C'mere!" Vash looked around wondering if the demanding voice was being aimed at him. "I said come here!" Knives repeated from the same unmarked van that passed by in the morning. 

Vash obediently did as he was told, pushing a couple of kids out of his way as he approached the van, "Watch out now," He muttered to them. Standing in front of his brother he smiled broadly, "What up Dice? I mean Knives?"

"You sold that bud?"

"Yea, I sold some."

Knives looked at him, irritation seeping through his usually calm facade, "Then give me the money."

" …O-kay," Vash said uncertainly. He reached into his pocket, lifting out a small wad of cash. "Um…lets see, twenty…" The blonde eyed his brother's expression carefully as he counted the money. "…sixty…eighty…a hundred…" Realizing he ran out of bills he flipped the money backwards and began counting again. "…a hundred twenty…a hundred forty-"

"That's a hundred dollars, Vash, don't fucking play with me." Knives stated angrily.

Vash swallowed nervously still looking at the money.

"I don't believe this Vash," The younger of the two stayed quiet, still contemplating the money. "There was at least three-hundred dollars worth, you telling me you smoked up two-hundred dollars of my business?"

"Knives! Let me tell you what happened, you're gonna laugh your ass off," Vash began trying to weasel his way out of his brothers wrath, "Wolfwood got fired today…"

"Now what the fuck does that have to do with me?" Knives asked looking unamused. 

"Let me finished," Vash protested, "So we started talking about our problems, and you know how we do it, we started getting high and-"

"If I don't get my money or my bud by 8 P.M tonight, you and your boy toy are gonna get your heads blown off." Vash opened his mouth to protest, but before he could start Knives cut him off, "I 'm not playing Vash, you don't disrespect a man's business like that. You've been doing this shit for way too long."

"You gonna kill me Knives? Your gonna kill your twin brother? What would our momma say?"

Knives simply shook his head, "8 P.M. tonight, not 8:01, not 8:30, 8 P.M. if you don't get me my money…" He placed his index finger against his forehead, in the shape of a gun, "Blough!"

With that he turned away from Vash and stepped on the pedal, racing down the street in his white van. 

Vash stood on the sidewalk starring after him in disbelief. 

Wolfwood was standing by this point, noting that Vash and Knives hadn't parted on a happy note. 

Trudging away from the sidewalk Vash went back to the porch glumly scowling.

"What he say?" Wolfwood quickly asked the blonde who was looking at the floor in disappointment. "What he say?" Wolfwood asked again slower with an urgent force behind it.

Not being able to take Wolfwood's heated stare anymore Vash quickly began rambling, "I told him we were smoking weed and now he's mad and he says if we don't give him his money he's gonna kill us!"

"What!" Wolfwood practically yelled, "You told him I was smoking his weed!"

"He's crazy," Vash shouted grabbing onto Wolfwood's arm, "Let's stick together!"

"I can't believe this!" Wolfwood growled shaking Vash off him, "You were smoking!" He shouted, "I smoked half a joint!"

"Well no one forced it in your mouth." Vash protested.

"Might as well," Wolfwood stated annoyed, "C'mon Nick, its Friday, stimulate your mind," he said mimicking Vash's high-pitched voice.

The blonde just frowned as he sat down, "Why are you be bringing up old shit?"

Wolfwood shook his head annoyed as he stared at the empty street, "I can't believe you got me in the mix with this fool."


	3. 99 Problems

Amplified

Part1-Adrenaline Rush

Chapter 3

99 Problems

4:41 pm

Yo, let me borrow a microwave," Meryl asked sitting in-between Vash and Wolfwood.

"Are you still here?" Wolfwood asked more than annoyed. "Why the hell do you need my microwave for?"

"I need to cook something!" Meryl protested.

"Then give it to me, I'll heat it up for you." Wolfwood stated already smoking his fifth cigarette.

"Naw, I want to heat it at home."

"Your one crazy ass ho," Vash sighed leaning back in his chair.

With that Meryl slapped him stupid, leaving his body dangling on the ground. Wolfwood didn't even flinch, continuing to stare at the red horizon. His mind raced immediately trying to find a solution to their problems.

Meryl left in a huff. She walked down the yard until she reached the street. Peering to the left she stopped dead in her tracks.

Vash, from his position on the ground peered curiously as another figure joined her.

"Fuck," he whispered getting up, "Legato's here."

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, "Exactly what we need right now."

They both quickly got rid of their jewelry, hiding it beneath their chair, before they both sat back down nonchalantly.

Sure enough after his chat with Meryl, Legato pulled up to their driveway on his new bike. He stood up, displaying his massive shoulders and broad arms beneath the flannel shirt he wore.

"Whaddup playas?" He greeted in his smooth as silk voice.

"Notin," they both replied nervously.

Legato glanced at them both wondering what new item he could claim as his own.

The sound of a car backing up caught all three of their attention. They turned to see a little old man that went by the name of Leonof backing up out of his driveway. They continued watching until he was out of sight.

"C'mon Vash, let's hit it."

The blue eyes hiding behind a cloud of smoke bulged out at the thought, "Hell no!"

"Get over here!" Legato motioned with his arm as he was already halfway across the yard.

Robbing an old man's house wasn't exactly at the top of Vash the Stampede's to do list, but saying no to Legato was like getting a bullet to the chest.

Vash turned pleading eyes to Wolfwood, but he just shook his head, "You better get that money."

Frowning the blonde got up following Legato across the yard.

Wolfwood watched as Vash and Legato argued right outside the window. Vash eventually hoped in with Legato at his heels.

Wolfwood looked down the block making sure no one knew about the sudden burglary. It was unusually quiet today. No kids out playing or messing around. It was hot maybe to hot. He sat back down on his chair watching with contemplating eyes every car that passed by.

It seemed that an eternity went by, but still there was no sign of Vash or Legato emerging from within the house.

And then suddenly that old school car was back, shinning black under the hot afternoon sun.

Wolfwood whistled with all his might, signaling the arrival of the home's owner.

Leonof turned to look at him as he got out carrying what seemed to be a large suitcase.

Wolfwood simply smiled and waved.

The old man glared and continued on his path back up the driveway.

Just in time Legato and Vash came tumbling out, still arguing with one another.

"What happened?" Wolfwood asked. As the two jogged their way back to Wolfwood's porch.

"We were in their the whole time arguing," Legato grumbled.

"So you didn't get nothing?"

"Oh we got something, right Legs?" Vash asked grinning.

"No," Legato glared getting back on his bike, "I got something." With that he proceeded to ride his bike down the street stressing his weight upon the creaky old wheels.

Vash glared at his retreating form annoyed, "Fuck man!"

5:05 pm

The thumping of a heavy bass quickly burst against the peace falling on the projects. Soon enough a Volkswagen Jetta pulled up on the curb stopping abruptly in front of Wolfwood's house. A tall girl wearing small checkered booty shorts and a white tank top approached the duo.

"Oh no, it's your ho," Vash giggled exhaling smoke.

Wolfwood groaned in disappointment as Milly approached him, flicking her long brown hair behind her.

"Who do you think you are?" She began, striking a pose as she prepared to give her boyfriend the bitching of a lifetime, "Going around this city with some ho, you think am not going to find out?"

Wolfwood rolled his eyes as he got up.

Milly was still in the middle of her rant when Wolfwood pulled her into the house.

"Get your ass in there!" Vash shouted giggling to himself.

Milly glared daggers at him before getting in.

Wolfwood sighed as he looked towards the empty yard, "Look, I'm a straighten this girl out, you stay here." He said pointing to the porch with his index finger, "Don't go nowhere else."

"Alright." Vash nodded in his weed-induced slur, "Im a stay right herre."

Wolfwood sighed again as he locked the door behind him.

6:10 pm

"You need to control your funky temper."

"I know baby, you just need to be reminding me." Milly said sweetly as she got into her car.

Wolfwood smiled as he closed the door for her, "So we cool?"

Milly nodded returning the smile, "You know I love you baby."

"Really?"

"Yea baby, why?"

"Well," Wolfwood began scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Me and Vash got into some trouble, and well we need money, or else we might get killed."

"How much do you need," Milly asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"About…two-hundred."

Milly cocked her head to the side, thinking about it, "I guess so." She finally concluded, rummaging through her bag looking for her wallet. Wolfwood grinned ecstatically; happy to know he would live another day.

Behind him Meryl half whispered, half shouted his name in order to get his attention,

"Wolfwood…Wolfwood!" Noticing he wasn't paying attention to her, Meryl began tugging at his sleeve, "Wolfwood!"

"What!" he screamed, annoyed that she was disrupting his transaction.

"Let me borrow your car."

"No!" he growled ripping his shirt away from her grip. Turning back to Milly he realized she wasn't thrilled about the short exchange.

"Oh hell no, whose this bitch?"

"No one!"

"Oh you think you slick, asking me for money, well you're messing with the wrong girl Nicholas! You need money? Ask that bitch!" With that she stepped on the pedal, and flew down the street enraged.

"Dammit!" Wolfwood yelled as he watched his last hope racing down the street.

"Yo, Nick-"

"Get away from me!"

6:17 P.M

"What's wrong with your ho?" Vash asked as Wolfwood sat back down with him.

"Man, I had the money! Right in my motherfucking hand."

Vash shook his head lazily starring off into the horizon, "Man, you didn't have shit."

"So what are we gonna do?" Wolfwood asked already reaching for a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Don't even worry about it, Knives is just playing."

Wolfwood stared at him, annoyance etched in every feature, "That's your problem Vash, you're the only one up in this hood who's playing. You said he had a gun when you saw him, right?"

Vash nodded eyes clouding over as he thought about what Knive's did to people who messed with his business.

"Well name me one brother in the hood who plays like that."

The sun was spreading a golden halo across the Mexican styled houses. The tin roofs gleaming gold under it's direct path. The setting sun cast it's shadow across the blonde who's hair glowed into a fiery red. His turquoise eyes gleamed orange as he stared down the cadmium road.

"You're right." He stated calmly.

From orange to violet, from violet to blue, the shadows changed, and the neighborhood settled into a deep purple as the two boys on the porch contemplated their situation.

"You're absolutely right. I'm gonna call him, and tell him you had nothing to do with this. I smoked up his stash, if I get dealt with, I get dealt with." Vash whispered, eyes still glued to the street, which was now a vibrant mauve.

Wolfwood got up abruptly running into the house. He headed to his room were he dug into one of his drawers lifting out a black 9mm. Loading the gun, he went back outside to where Vash had become eerily quiet.

6:55 pm

Vash sat on his bed cradling the phone with one hand while the other held his blunt. "Yo Knives, you called?" He asked with the most innocent look on his face, though Knives couldn't see him.

"I'm only asking this once Vash, do you have the money?'

Vash swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He scratched his temple watching through watery eyes as the smoke fell like rivulets of rain across his face. "No…Not yet, but-"

He didn't even finish his sentence when the dial tone on the other line told him Knives had already hung up.

Falling back on his bed he stared at the rising columns of gray.

"Shit…"

**End Note: **I was high as shit when I started this, so I guess I better go smoke up if I want to write more, but word this shit is mad whack. Its so weird when you read back on your drug induced labors of love. Sorry for so much delay, college is a lot harder than I thought, but I'm trying over here.


	4. Another Body Drops

**Chapter 4-** **Another Body Drops**

Night had descended on the projects, casting shadows of darkness amongst objects that in daylight would seem harmless. Vash and Wolfwood walked out the house jumping at every roaming shadow in the night. It was a warm restless night that hovered over their erratic forms. They kept glancing at every moving object making sure no unmarked vans would be roaming by.

Getting courageous, Vash sauntered down the sidewalk like he always did. The patter of his shoes was the only sound as he walked down the empty street.

"There's no one out here, I don't even know why I'm tripping. I'm the boss of this hood!" he yelled loudly. "Believe me, Knives is the one who needs to…" His words stopped as both he and Wolfwood spotted a car coming down the street.

They both quickly ran back onto the lawn, hiding behind the thick trunk of a palm tree.

"Who's car is that coming down…"

"I don't know," Wolfwood responded as he peeked his head out, "but its kind of creepy…"

The car slowed down and stopped in front of Wolfwood's house with a lethargic screech.

"Hey what time is it?" Vash asked starring at the car cautiously.

"Around seven."

"Seven…Oh snap! That's Vin Diesel then!"

"Who?" Wolfwood asked swerving his head to the side to meet the blonde.

"Vin Diesel," Vash repeated grinning cheekily, "the guy Dom hooked me up with."

"He aint gonna look like Vin Diesel," Wolfwood said frowning, his eyes already turning back to the car.

"We'll see." Vash responded as he happily bounded down the sidewalk to the blue Tercel. He walked towards the drivers side were he saw a giant lump struggling to get out. Under the shadows of the dark, all Vash could see was a plump build of long muscles as a man stepped out of the vehicle.

"Ooooh Wassup?" he asked in a deep voice smiling broadly.

Vash scrunched up his face in disgust as he met the eyes of the man Dom had hooked him up with, "Not a

damn thing!"

On the porch, Wolfwood burst into hysterical laughter a he fell on his side, gasping for air. Vash looked tiny in comparison to the muscle bound man next to him. _Vin Diesel_ my ass, Wolfwood thought through his hysterical laughter, _looks more like Oprah on steroids._

"So we gonna kick it?" Monev asked scratching his thick brown hair hiding under a black trucker cap.

"Oh we can kick it, but-I gotta go pick up my mom."

"Oh we can go get her," Monev said removing his trucker hat, which included his hair.

"Daym!" Vash shouted leaping back, as he saw that Mo was really bald underneath, "Um yea, but you know my mom don't like a lot of people," He said gesturing wildly, "To go get her."

Angelina had just come home from work, stepping into the porch only to find her only son clutching his sides from laughter.

"Whose that boy with Vash?"

"Vin Diesel," Wolfwood managed to choke out in between laughter.

Angelina smiled as she watched the small blonde trying to squirm away from the massive figure trying to grope him, "He's a big one."

Wolfwood could only nod, as his laughter continued to ring across the yard.

"So you'll call me?''

"I'll call you," Vash promised, "But if you come by here again I wont, aight?"

"Ok," Monev said thoughtfully as he got back into his Tercel.

**7: 20**

Vash was upset. That would be an understatement. He was pissed. And his fist pounding against Dom's door would be the proof of this anger.

"What?" she asked in a hushed whisper as she opened the door.

"What? What do you mean what?" He growled flailing his arms about.. "Vin Diesel? Vin Diesel? More like Fat Albert!"

Dominique began chuckling, "Oh did Monev come by?"

"Come by? He almost stepped on me!"

"He is not that big," Dom laughed, "I thought you too would be cute together."

"I think I threw up just a little" Vash snarled at Dom who was trying to stop from laughin hysterically at the blonde.

It was then that Vash noticed the bike propped up on the side of the house. "Is Legato here?" He asked trying to peer through the door.

"Yea he's sleeping with Milly so-" She began gesturing for Vash to leave.

"What? Party up in here huh?"

"Uh uh," Dom replied ushering him off the porch, "You gotta go."

"Alright." Vash agreed peering at the open bedroom window.

**7:54 pm**

"Hahahaha," Wolfwood began accenting each laugh, "Vin Diesel's ass got a little fat."

"Man, forget that!" Vash exclaimed annoyed, "I almost had the money!"

His laughter was caught short as he looked at the serious blonde, "How?"

"I went to Dom's house to yell at her, and it turns out Legato was sleeping there, so I jump in through the open window and guess who decides to drop by?"

"Who?"

"The little crack head of E.G." Vash paused dramatically, before he started rambling again, "We were in there the whole time arguing. I didn't even get a single cent. I was gonna kick his ass afterwards but he ran off."

"Oh you aint catching no crackhead." Wolfwood said looking down the street, "Well let's go get it now, Legato's probably still asleep."

"You think so?"

"Yea, you're jumping in though."

"Alright," Vash agreed as they began their walk.

As soon as they headed off towards Dom's house they saw Legato ridding his stolen bike down the street. The rusted wheels slowly creaking, twisting almost in pain over the amount of weight being exposed upon them.

"There goes that plan." Wolfwood muttered, watching Legato go by. Vash sighed again exasperated with the whole situation. He was about to retreat back into the house when the sound of falling trashcans caught his attention. Just a couple of feet behind them Zazie was on his bike tipping cans over.

Wolfwood and Vash exchanged determined looks as they raced after him.

Zazie squealed when he realized they were both hot on his trail. It wasn't till he reached the next block that he noticed that Vash and Wolfwood were slowing down. Claiming victory he began to laugh at them, "Y'all bustas can't catch me!"

Upon hearing those words Vash started running faster, and with a burst of speed and determination Vash launched himself, catching Zazie of guard. Zazie and the bike fell as Vash proceeded to pummel the young boy.

In a fit of fury Vash quickly took of his belt and began hitting the boy on the ground, sending a few kicks his way. Wolfwood arrived in time to pry the blonde from the younger boy.

"Let me at him," Vash yelled thrashing about in Wolfwood's arms. Zazie took that opportunity to get back on his bike and tearfully make his escape.

Watching him go Vash began hopping up and down in victory, "Finally!' he shouted gleefully bouncing in Wolfwood's arms, "We finally got that little bastard!"

"Settle down," Wolfwood scolded trying to keep the grin off his face. He was trying to seem mad at Vash's childish behavior, but the pummeling the blonde had given had been way too funny. Bedsides that little punk deserved it.

"We finally got him though!" Vash exclaimed, jumping into Wolfwood's arms.

The weight on his arms was unexpected, but instead of letting him fall to the ground, Wolfwood clutched the body closer to him in order for the blonde to stay aloft.

Vash was so carried away by his excitement that he didn't notice their proximity, lips only inches apart, as they stared into one another's eyes.

**8:00pm**

"Whoa, who's that?" Wolfwood asked snapping away from Vash's waiting lips. The blonde reluctantly looked towards Wolfwood's direction to be greeted by a handful of thugs coming out of a van, armed with machine guns.

"Oh shit!" They both shouted in unison as the sound of the safety being taken of ten guns exploded through the projects.

Wolfwood quickly raced down the street jumping over cars with Vash still tightly wrapped around his neck. A torrent of bullets followed his trail, as he weaved in and out of yards.

After a block of running the weight on his arms began to get too heavy to carry.

"Vash, get off me!" Wolfwood yelled slowing down

"But I'm on you all day!" Vash protested before getting dropped on his ass in the middle of the street.

"This is no time to for sing alongs," Wolfwood scolded as he pulled out his heat. Jumping on top of a car he began shooting off his rounds before hoping on to a roof and disappearing at the other side of the house. Vash quickly followed, shrieking like a girl when a cascade of bullets trailed on his feet.

"They shootin!" Vash screamed as he crashed into a chain link fence.

"Hurry up!" Wolfwood yelled from the other side, helping the blonde get over the barbed wire.

Tripping over his long legs Vash stumbled onto a pickup truck lying flat on his back. Wolfwood hoped in after him cringing as he saw the headlights of a large black van, "Shit they're coming."

"What?"

"They're coming!" Wolfwood gritted through his teeth.

They both laid flat on their backs, struggling to calm their laborious breathing. Vash murmuring inaudible nothings to himself as he rocked back in forth.

"Be quiet."

"I can't I'm scared…Nick… I love you"

"Shut up."

"I really do, I know I bother you a lot but I love you Nicky."

"Just check if they're gone."

Vash shook his head whimpering, "I can't I'm too scared…"

"Just look, c'mon we'll do it together."

"Promise?"

"Yea, on three. One…two…three."

They both began to get up, but Wolfwood just turned over leaving Vash in a sitting position all by himself.

"Shit!" he growled quickly slamming himself back down, "I thought you were gonna look with me!"

"I lied," Wolfwood mumbled, "Are they coming?"

"Yea, they're right there," Vash whispered harshly slumping himself closer down.

The van carrying the thugs slowly passed by them. The soft sound of tires rolling by was the only audible sound in the night.

"Hey, look again." Wolfwood suggested.

"Fuck you!" Vash spat before he went back to his quiet whimpering.

**9:00 pm**

They both jogged back towards Wolfwood's house, apprehensively looking at their surroundings. Upon reaching the porch they found E.G sitting by Wolfwood's black lowrider.

"Yo Nick! Where've you been?"

"Where I've been, where the hell were you? I've been waiting for your ass all day."

"He was out stealing shit that didn't belong to him, that's what he was doing." Vash growled annoyed. He was ready to beat the crap out of anybody who wanted it, his day had not been good at all.

"Well, am I washing your car or what?"

"Right now?" Wolfwood asked glancing at his watch.

"Hey I'm open at all hours."

Wolfwood made a face of disgust, before turning to Vash, "I'll be back soon," he said getting inside his lowrider.

"You're leaving me?" Vash asked almost in a squeak.

"I gotta get my baby washed, I got a job interview tomorrow." Wolfwood said starting the engine.

"Alright," Vash agreed smiling pitifully. "You better come back soon!"

**9:30 pm**

"Yea I know it's a short notice but that's why I'm calling you." Vash was inside his house perked up on his desk talking on the phone. "Well I'd appreciate if you could do this for me as soon as possible." He paused listening intently to the voice on the other end. "Yea, that's perfect, meet you in the alley in 15?" He paused once again nodding at the flood of words coming from the other end. "Aight then, thanks man, I owe you one." With that he hung up with a determined look on his face.

**9:45 P.M**

"Everything you need is right here." The low voice said handing the case to Vash.

"Thanks man, I don't even know how to repay you."

"Just give it back safe and sound."

The blonde nodded, as he left the alley, gripping the metal case in his hand. He was strolling back home when a black lowrider eased its way down the street. Vash broke into a jog as he excitedly headed towards it, but before he could even near it, the car exploded. With a guttural roar the car burst into a ball of orange flames, sending debris flying through the air.

Vash stood in his spot, watching the whole neighborhood light up under the massive flames rising to the sky. He felt his throat go dry, arms get heavy, legs weak underneath him. An abysmal pain wretched at his heart as the gruesome image unfolded before him.

"Oh God, Wolfwood!' Was all he could scream before he crumbled on the ground.


End file.
